Generally, a clothes dryer is an apparatus that can dry, or evaporate moisture in, the laundry by, for example, blowing a hot blast of air generated by a heater into a drum.
The clothes dryer may be classified into an exhausting type clothes dryer and a condensing type clothes dryer, according to whether wet air having passed through the drum after a drying operation is further circulated or not. The clothes dryer may be operated as follows. First, an object to be dried may be accommodated in the drum, and a hot blast of air may be introduced into the drum by a heater, a heat pump, etc. Due to the hot blast of air, the wet object that is in the drum can be dried.
Because the drum in a conventional clothes dryer has a single space, it may not be possible to separately dry objects according to a type of the object to be dried. In some cases, when the amount of laundry to be dried is small, drying efficiency may be drastically lowered due to a large empty volume inside the drum.